


Fates

by aleysiasnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Alternate Universe, F/M, Light BDSM, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:20:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24935941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleysiasnape/pseuds/aleysiasnape
Summary: Somehow the Fates brought Hermione and Thranduil together through accidental marriage.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Thranduil (Tolkien)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23
Collections: Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020, Hermione's Haven Roll-A-Drabble, Tropes & Fandoms 2020





	Fates

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Tropes and Fandom roll on: 6/24/20. I came up with this drabble. I used Grammarly for my beta, so any mistakes it didn't catch are mine.
> 
> I'm also fulling Hermione's Haven June 21st roll-a-drabble: Scars
> 
> And also fulling Hermione Haven Bingo square: BDSM
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Hermione Granger awoke with a pounding headache. _I don't know... what the hell did I just do last night? And why can't I remember?_ She accidentally brushed up a warm body that was lying next to her. 

She studied the stranger curiously, seeing him tied up. Hermione blushed, remembering what happened the night before…  
Thranduil didn't remember how the hell he arrived here. But the young witch that was giving him the best blowjob of his immortal life. "Yes, Hermione!" he groaned and writhed under her touch. She had also spread his legs and tied them so he would enjoy the experience.   
He stretched his hand out, trying to touch her hair. Something gold and shiny caught his eye, and it was a ring. She held her hand up too. Thranduil squinted, recognizing that same ring. _My mate, soul mate?_ he arched his back when he orgasmed.  
Hermione boldly straddled him as she rode him. Her hands-on his naked chest. "Tell me, is this a dream? How did I get here? Where is here exactly? And are you like Gandalf the grey?" She squeezed his cock when he asked her about Gandalf.  
"I'll explain later, much much later. Less talking and more sex." purring into his ear as Thranduil kept up with the rhythm.   
_what about Legolas_ Thranduil's thoughts of his son drifted away as his new wife pleasured him all night.

Thranduil awoke to find Hermione staring at him intently. "Mistress, please. My arms have gone asleep."

Hermione sighed. She untied him, massaging his wrists gently. "Where am I? This isn't Mirkwood?"

She poured them a drink. "No, it isn't, and the why part has to do with a lunar eclipse, a misspoke spell, potion explosion, and you're here."

"This scar, who gave this to you?" Thranduil demanded. His scar from Dragonfire he could handle. But seeing that word carved into his wife's arm enraged him inside.

"She's dead. The dark witch who gave this terrible scar on my arm...it contains dark magic. That, I haven't managed to get rid of this scar since the incident happened.."

"Perhaps that's why I was sent here. My elven magic can heal you. And perhaps you can heal mine," Thranduil showed Hermione his scar from the dragon.

Hermione gently touched his face. "This accidental marriage wasn't planned. The fates somehow brought us together. And I can contact an old friend who raises dragons."

Thranduil raised an eyebrow curiously. "You have dragons in this world? Teach me everything you know, my love."


End file.
